


Dinner in Portland

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they make a stop in Portland, Tobin decides to take Christen out for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner in Portland

**Author's Note:**

> You knew this was coming. Enjoy!

"So you hungry? I know a good place for dinner." Tobin looked to her girlfriend who was currently sprawled out on the bed. 

"I'm starving. Where are we going?"

"Irving St. Kitchen. The place has some really good food and a nice atmosphere. Think of it as a date." Tobin winked at her girl, pressing a kiss to her lips before leaving to get ready. 

After the San Diego game Christen and Tobin had flown out to Portland. The midfielder had been staying with Press since the younger woman's birthday and then the two of them went to camp from there. Tobin decided that now would probably go back to Portland and get a few things she may need before getting called into camp for Olympic Qualifiers. 

Christen had volunteered to go to Portland with Tobin, claiming that she would be bored in LA, despite Kelley and Morgan remaining in LA. The plan was for the four of them to train in LA with Beast Mode Soccer and then fly out to Texas together. It was always easier to get yourself up and training when you had friends to help push you. 

About an hour later, Tobin and Christen were on their way to the restaurant. When they arrived, they were relieved to find that it was pretty quiet with a good amount of people inside instead of packed and noisy. The hostess had shown them to their seats before leaving with a promise that a waiter would be with them in a second. Luckily, they were shown to a table fairly far away from most of the other customers, giving off a small illusion of privacy. 

"Hi, my name is Adam, and I will be your waiter this evening. Can I start you two off with anything to drink?" 

"White or red?" Tobin asked Christen. 

"Red."

"Can we get a bottle of red wine?"

"What kind would you like?" Adam asked. 

"Bring us whichever one you think is best. People who work here always know something that we don't." 

"Any appetizers?"

"Let's start with the Chicken Fried Oysters." Tobin ordered, knowing that it was a favorite dish among the locals. 

"Okay, Chicken Fried Oysters. Alright then, I will be back with your wine and to take your orders." Adam smiled at the two of them before walking away. 

After Adam had gone, Christen turned back to her girlfriend. "How often do you come here?" 

"Alex, Allie, and Mana and I have come here a few times during the season, but that's about it. The workers and customers are pretty cool on the privacy thing. Like we don't have to worry about much except the occasional fan who wants a picture. Besides I've never really had another reason to come here."

"You better not have." Press stated. "I don't need my girlfriend having a candlelit dinner with anyone else but me." 

Tobin grabbed, Press' hand under the table. "I wouldn't dream of it." 

Adam came back a few minutes later with a bottle of wine and their appetizers. He poured a little bit of wine into each glass, allowing the two to test it first. 

"This is perfect. Thanks, Adam."

"It's my pleasure." Adam responded before filling their glasses. "So have you decided what you'd like for dinner?"

Before Christen was able to say anything, Tobin began ordering. "Um, I'll have the Dry Aged NY Strip with Olive Oil Sweet Potato and she'll have the Baked Salmon and Brussels Sprouts Vadouvan."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, and can we get a side of the Irving Street Cornbread with the Bourbon Butter Glaze?"

"Of course. That it?" Tobin nodded to the man, who gave them both a smile and took their menus. "Alright, so the NY Strip and Baked Salmon with a side of cornbread. Good

choices. I'll give this to the chef."

"Thank you."

Once the waiter had gone, Christen raised an eyebrow at Tobin. 

"What?"

"Did you know what I want?" Christen questioned the middy while digging into the appetizer in front of her.

"Not really." Tobin shrugged. "I just figured that you almost always end up stealing my food, so I ordered two dishes that I actually liked." This earned her a slap to the arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That's so not true."

"You sure? Last time we went out to eat, you practically inhaled my whole burger while I was stuck with your less than appetizing salad."

"Well the burger was really good."

"Really? I wouldn't know, since someone didn't let me have any."

Christen scoffed before countering. "It's your fault for letting me try a bite."

"Note to self: stop being a good girlfriend if you want to eat good food." 

Press scowled at the woman across from her. "I guess I can ask Kelley to share my room with me when we get back. You can room with Moe." 

"You wouldn't." Tobin challenged her. 

"I would."

The two woman stared each other down from across the table, daring one to look away. The longer Press kept a straight face, the more nervous Tobin became thinking the brunette would really follow through with the suggestion. 

"I love you?" Tobin tried, knowing that Press wasn't going to back down. 

The striker rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I love you, too."

"Does this mean I get to sleep with you?"

"Only if I get to be the big spoon."

"No way."

"Then have fun cuddling with Moe." 

"Fine. You can be the big spoon."

Christen smiled victoriously. Most nights she would relinquish the duty of being the big spoon to Tobin because Tobin loved holding her at night just as much as she loved being held. However there are some nights where she just wants to be able to hold Tobin and show her just how safe and loved she felt in the midfielder's arms. Tobin usually said no to being the little spoon though. 

Just then, the Adam came back out carrying their food. They both immediately dug in. Occasionally, Christen would reach over and steal some of Tobin's food, just like she always did. Luckily, Tobin also liked the salmon, so it was a win-win situation. 

They took their time with dinner. The environment was relaxing and they enjoyed the romantic aspect that the candle light emitted. The restaurant was mostly empty at this point, so nothing was stopping Tobin from reaching over and holding Christen's hand in hers every once in a while. 

"Next time we come here, I'm going to get you the fried chicken. It's so good." Tobin promised as Adam came and took their plates away. 

"So how was your meal?" He asked when he came back. 

"Delicious."

"I'm happy to hear. Can I interest you in any dessert?"

Tobin looked over at Christen who looked ready to go. "Um, can we just get a butterscotch pudding to go?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can we also get the check?"

Adam nodded. A few minutes later, Adam returned with Tobin's credit card and a take-home box. The girls decided to leave him with a generous tip for the night and gave him a wave as the exited the restaurant. 

As they walked to the car, Tobin wrapped an arm around Press, pulling her in close using the excuse that she was cold. Once they reached the car, the older woman opened Christen's door for her and helped her in before climbing into the driver seat. 

"Thank you for tonight, Tobin. I loved it." Press raised out of her seat to lay a kiss on Tobin's cheek.

"Anything for you, Chris." Tobin answered looking away from the road just long enough to send the forward a smile. Then she took her free hand and intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend's, keeping some sort of physical contact going for the rest of the ride home.


End file.
